Baby, It's Cold Outside
by ivorykeys09
Summary: A fluffy Dan & Blair oneshot. Complete.


**A/N:** After you read...please read the author's note at the end. :)

This idea was inspired by Cocoagua. So...thanks! :) And just a warning: it's pretty (or...really) fluffy. But we all need some Dair fluff right now, right? This isn't AU, put it does not follow any current storyline _at all_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"Daniel, what are the plans for this," she scrunches her nose, "...<em>date<em> I agreed to go on?"

He chuckles into the phone. "Oh _no no no_ Blair. You do not get to find out those details."

She purses her lips. "And why _not?_"

"It's more fun that you don't know," he explains easily. "Just wear something warm, okay?"

"Will we be outside?" she asks quickly, hoping to weasel a hint from him.

He shakes his head with a smirk—she is impossible. "Just wear something warm...and comfortable shoes." And with that, he hangs up, leaving a horrified Blair Waldorf in his wake.

.

.

.

He picks her up promptly when he said he would, looking more dashing than Blair would care to admit. She gratefully accepts the hot cocoa he brought along for her; the drink paired with his close proximity takes her mind off of the cold. It is just a week before Christmas, and winter in New York is in full swing.

Their walk to wherever they're going is surprisingly cozy. Every street they stroll down is lined with lit street-lamps, emanating a glow that somehow warms their bones. Strands of Christmas lights are twirled up each pole and draped in selective trees. New York is a starless city in every season but Christmas; it now looks like a celestial city.

On most streets, the wind is blocked by buildings, but even in the stillness, the bite is still there. The minutes pass, the temperature drops, and the duo are drawn closer and closer together. Their conversation is friendly and effortless; each time Dan tells a story, Blair eyes are drawn to his lips. She adores the way he smiles as he tells a tale, and how his eyes shine bright. She is so warm in his presence, she nearly forgets how chilly the night is. It is only when he laughs does she remember; puffs of air escape his lips and remind her of how low the temperature actually is.

After a half-hour of walking, curiosity gets the best of her.

"Are we almost to our final destination?" Blair asks meekly, sounding more formal than expected. Nerves seep through her voice and Dan can tell he needs to reassure that this date—_them_—can be a good thing.

"Actually...yes." He stops them next to a group of people, all chattering amongst themselves.

"I wasn't aware this was a group date," she remarks nervously, observing the small crowd around her.

He tugs on her waist, pulling her closer to him, and she can't help but relax against his side. Now that they're standing still, the cold has enveloped them and she's once again grateful for his heat. He ducks his head close to her ear. "It's not," he says, breath warming her neck. "We're going caroling."

Blair whips her head up, eyes wide in alarm. "_CAROLING—_"

But his grin cuts her off before hysterics ensue. "Come on," Dan says, giving her a squeeze. "It'll be fun."

She remains unconvinced even while the songbooks are handed out. Her silence is deafening; a mute Blair Waldorf is never a good sign.

Dan's excitement grows with each second. Not that she'd let him know...but she actually finds it rather endearing how excited his is about this caroling night. God help her, she thinks it's..._cute._

The carolers contain couples and trios of friends, so everyone stays in their little pod of people. The entire group splits in half and each take a direction of the neighborhood. Their first house is an older couple who are so excited they can barely stand in their doorway. Dan takes on the role as conductor for the song, and cues everyone to start singing.

Blair doesn't know what to expect. But the people in the group are so mismatched—their demographics so varied—she assumes they will sound horrible. But surprisingly, as their voices start singing, "Joy to the World," she is overwhelmed by how..._good_ they sound.

Not that she was singing. No, she was only mouthing the words.

By the third verse, the group has started to sway together and Blair tries to resist. Dan, however, makes that incredibly hard, when he wraps his arm around her and forces her to move with the crowd. He is grinning wide, and just because of that, she starts joining along is whispers.

With each house that goes by, she sings louder and louder. She decides there's no use in being embarrassed—no one can see her anyway. The absurdity of the evening fades away and she embraces the holiday spirit in the air. They sing "Silent Night," "Jingle Bells" and "Deck the Halls." "Silver and Gold." "Christmastide," and "Away in a Manger." On one house, two carolers decide to sing "White Christmas" as a duet, and Blair finds herself humming along to the harmonies, envious that _they_ get to sing this beautiful song.

When they take a break to warm their bodies at a coffee shop, Dan steals Blair away from the group. She already knows what his plan is a they run towards a brownstone, and by the time they approach the door, they are giggling with rebellion. They're "stealing" away a house from the other group.

His hand still in hers, Dan rings the doorbell. But the moment they hear muffling through the door, he's gone in a flash. Blair can barely register what has happened before the front door is swung open. The couple and their child look at Blair and her sheet music and their smiles are wide.

"Oh! You're a caroler!" the little girl exclaims with glee, giving Blair a toothy grin.

"Um...uh..." She looks around nervously. _Damn Humphrey!_ "Yes...I am."

"_Well_..." The little girl looks at her expectantly, bouncing on her toes. "What are you going to sing?"

Blair clears her throat. "Oh Holy Night." She gives a tentative smile, and then starts to sing.

Her voice gains more confidence with each line, and she surprises herself by how good she sounds. She's never sung a solo in her entire life and it's exhilarating. On the third verse, she hears another voice join in, and she somehow doesn't miss a beat as she watches Dan walk up next to her. He takes the lower harmony, while she takes the high, and they finish the song flawlessly together. They get an enthusiastic round of applause and whistles and are beaming with pride as they walk away from the house.

Joining the group once more, they finish the neighborhood with the rest of the classic songs, until the cold and late hour forces them to stop. After promising to all meet again next year, Blair and Dan say goodbyes and wish a _Happy Holidays! _to everyone. When they walk away, it starts to snow. The magic in the evening is overwhelming, and before they take another step, Dan grabs Blair and kisses her. She sighs into his mouth and silently thanks god for caroling.

They've been snacking on things in between songs, but they're both positively starving now that they're finished. Bravely, Blair jumps on the subway with Dan, and the two make it back to the loft in no time. Dan throws together a dinner as Blair walks around the apartment, getting to know the space more. She spots an old-school record player and holiday discs in a pile beside it. After shifting through the options, she selects one to start and when the music sounds through the speakers, Dan looks up from the stove. He smiles at the thought that she's comfortable enough to make herself at home. The music sets the comfortable mood, while the candles and dimmed lights create a romantic ambiance.

The dinner is equal parts delicious and impressive, and Blair finds herself craving for more of..._him_.

After the dishes are clean, they move to the couch with a bottle of wine. They replay their favorite moments of the night and even though it worked out in the end, Blair finally berates him for abandoning her. His hand has slipped to her knee, but at this point she's grown too accustomed to its warmth to remove it.

Eyes catching the clock, she notices how late it's gotten. Dan follows her to the door and opens it in a gentlemanly fashion.

Her gaze locks on Dan and she suddenly wishes she doesn't have to leave. A silent bell goes off in her mind and she feels her lips twist into a coy, playful smile.

_I really can't stay... _

His face breaks into a grin at her voice, and he jumps in at his cue.

_Baby its cold outside. _

She continues, slowing walking closer to him.

_I've got to go away... _

He shakes his head and sings again.

_Baby its cold outside._

Feeling more confident about the lyrics, she sings the truth. Grasping the lapels of his coat, she stands flush against him and looks up.

_This evening has been,_

_So very nice—_

And instead of joining in at his part, he kisses her for the second time. Blair's arms curl around his neck as she deepens the kiss, feeling a rush of heat spread through her blood. She smiles against his lips when he closes the front door with his leg, and she happily accepts that she's staying the night.

It _is_ too cold outside, anyway.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's cheesy ;)**

**So this is my official one-year Writer-Versary! I wanted to post something to commemorate the day :) **

_**To all of my readers:**_** Thank you so much! I really can't believe I've been writing Dair fanfiction for a year...and it's all thanks to you. I SO appreciate every review, alert, favorite, and support you've given me. I've "met" so many wonderful readers & writers through FF {& tumblr} and it's been so much fun. So...this oneshot is for you. :) And if I don't post anything in the next few weeks...Happy Holidays!**

**As always, a huge, special thanks goes to Sarabrowncolorado. **

**I always love reviews! **


End file.
